Such a cordless telephony device is notably described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,776 of May 21, 1996.
The telephony device described in that document has a structure which permits positioning the receptacle in a horizontal or vertical position, and allows recharging of the handset whether it is placed in the receptacle in a front face forward or front face backward position.
Therefore, as indicated in FIG. 1, the proposed handset 1 has two pairs of notches 10 and 11 which are located on the side walls of the handset both on its front face and on its back face. A charge contact of the handset referenced 12 or 13 is positioned at the bottom of each notch. And a lug 14 is provided on each of the inside side walls of the receptacle 2. These lugs form charge contacts of the receptacle and they are intended to be placed in the notches of the handset when the handset is in its place in the receptacle.
These lugs at the same time ensure a mechanical connection between the handset and the receptacle. It is thus possible to attach the receptacle to a wall and to ensure that the handset is fixed in the front face forward and backward positions.
The solution described in that Patent has the drawback of being relatively costly and complex to manufacture and it requires the provision of four charge contacts on the handset. Moreover, it is constraining from an aesthetic point of view.
The invention notably has for its object to propose a solution that does not have these drawbacks.